Nogais
'The origin of the Nogai people' thumb|right|335 px The Nogais (also spelled Nogays ) '''is a relatively small ethnic group. The total number of Nogai people is about 90,000. Currently Nogais live mainly in the North Caucasus: Dagestan, Karachay-Cherkessia, Chechnya and in the Stavropol Area, the Astrakhan Oblast. ''The name 'Nogai' is derived from Nogai Khan, and this ethnic group gave the name to the territory these people live in, it is called the Nogai Steppe. '' ''The Nogai Steppe stretches from the North of Dagestan to Stavropol Area and the Chechen Republic. Nogai people have complex origin. Nogai ethnic group was formed by the number of Turkic-speaking tribes: the Mongols, the Kipchaks, the Uighurs and etc. The Nogais belong to the South Siberian small race. '' ''Nogai language'http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nogai_language belongs to the Turkic language grouphttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turkic_languages and is one of the less studied. thumb|right|335 px Till nowadays the Nogais do not have administrative center for promotion of their cultural activities thus there are some folk song and dance ensembles to present unique characteristics of the nationality. ''Traditional dresses '' ' ''Of particular interest is also the history of the Nogai clothes. Clothes as well as other items of material culture reflects the historical path of the people, their way of life, national characteristics. thumb|Nogais man National clothes is a rich historical heritage of the Nogai people . '' ''In basis of national Nogai suit are clothes elements of ancient nomads.As '' ''before their migration to North Caucasusthe countless Nogai tribes led a nomadic life. ''Men’s garments''' consisted of a shirt, jackets,vests, pants with long strides, a coat , beshmet an circassian cloaks, shoes made of animal skins , hats made of felt. '' In the winter men wore sheepskin coats or those of fox or wolf fur. Menswear complement were an armor and weapons, a bow and arrow, spear and dagger. Traditional for clothing of Nogai were also baslyk and headband, trousers and sheepskin coat'.'' ''Women’s dresses included a dress-shirt, different kinds of dresses , coats , hats made of fur or cloth , scarves , shoes made of wool, leather and various kinds of belts and jewelry.'' The traditional occupation thumb|right|335 px The traditional occupation of the Nogai is nomadic herding. The methods of livestock husbandry are similar to that of the Kazakh and other Central Asian peoples. They raised horse camels, cattle , sheep and goats , as well as poultry. For us, the ''Nogais, most valuable animal is a camel. Family well-being is measured by the number of camels. In subsistence nomadic herders used camel milk , wool and meat. The leading role in the economy of the Nogais also took sheep breeding. The Nogais used products of sheep: meat, leather and fur in their everyday life. Throughout the centuries horsebreeding has been of great importance. Horses were used for transport in the vast steppes, battles were fought by cavalry, horse-milk was drunk and horsemeat was served as food. 'The traditinal cuisine of the Nogais The traditional food of the Nogais is that of Asian nomadic one. The Traditional Nogai tea is very popular till now. The video is about how to cook it. thumb|right|335 px Категория:Nationalities and ethnic groups